The invention relates to timing systems and devices and a method for making the same. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and devices for and methods of indicating the passage of a duration time.
There are a number of different timing systems and devices, generally referred to as time-temperature indicators (TTIs) which can be used to monitor the exposure of objects to a range of temperatures over a specified period of time. In an early example, Witonsky, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,467 describes a time-temperature indicator with an encapsulated inner container and a pH sensitive dye solution contained therein. The device of Witonsky further has an encapsulated outer container containing an organic material which undergoes solvolysis. The outer container and the inner container are separated by a membrane. When the membrane between the inner and the outer container is broken, the contents of the containers mix and over a period of time change color thus providing an indication of the passage of a duration of time. A number of other time-temperature indicators utilize wicking techniques (such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,472 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,264, both issued to Prusik et al.) or diffusion layer techniques (such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,330 issued to Nichols and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,206 and 5,633,835 both issued to Haas et al.). In U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,701 issued to De Jonghe et al., an electrochemical timing device is described, whereby consumption of an electrode is used to provide an indication of the passage of a duration of time.
Time-temperature indicators can have a number of different applications for indicating when an event or activity needs to take place. For example, time-temperature indicators have applications for indicating when the perishable materials have expired and need to be thrown out. Time-temperature indicators also have applications for general inventory management, for monitoring projects, activities and a host of other time and/or temperature dependent events. Therefore, there is a continued need to develop reliable timing systems and devices which can be used for a variety of different applications.
The present invention is directed to a device and system for indicating the passage of a duration of time and a method of making the same. While, the present invention is referred to herein as a timing device, it is understood that the timing device of the present invention is also sensitive to temperature. While a timing device, in accordance with the embodiments of the invention, can be configured to be more or less sensitive to temperature, the timing device will generally react, or change, at a faster rate at higher temperatures.
A timing device, in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention is a chemical-based timing device, electrochemical-based timing device, or a combination thereof. The timing device, when actuated, provides a visual indication of a passage of time. The timing device is configured as a xe2x80x9cstand alonexe2x80x9d indicator or, alternatively, is configured to be coupled with any number circuits which also provide an audible signal or otherwise sense and/or store information regarding the operation of the device.
The device preferably comprises a lens, a base and means for altering the visibility of the base through the lens and thereby indicating the passage of a duration of time. The means for altering the visibility of the base through the lens preferably comprises an optical medium positioned between the lens and the base. The optical medium comprises chemicals and/or elements of a battery that react or otherwise change over time and, thereby alters the visibility of the base through the lens. For example, one or more of the materials, layers or components of the optical medium are converted from opaque to transparent or, alternatively, from transparent to opaque, thereby increasing or decreasing the visibility of the base through the lens, respectfully. Alternately, one or more of the materials, layers or components of the optical medium are dissolved or depleted, thereby altering the visibility of the base through the lens.
In accordance with the embodiments of the invention, the optical medium comprises a solid layer positioned between the lens and the base, also referred to herein as a lens coating layer, and a fluid layer positioned between the solid layer and the base. The fluid layer contains gel, water and any suitable chemical(s) required to change the solid layer from opaque to transparent, change the layer from transparent to opaque, deplete the solid layer or dissolve the solid layer, as explained in detail below. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the solid layer is opaque and when the device is actuated, the fluid layer dissolves the solid layer over a duration of time, thereby making the base visible through the lens and indicating the passage of a duration of time.
In further embodiments of the invention, a timing device comprises an indicator between the lens and the lens coating layer to enhance the visual indication of the passage of time. Suitable indicators are fluids or solid, and can include, but are not limited to pH indicators and reactive dye indicators, which generate a color change when reacted with the fluid layer, after the fluid layer sufficiently depletes or dissolves the lens coating layer. Alternatively, the lens coating layer is a semi-porous membrane layer, wherein the indicator provides a color change when a sufficient amount of the reactive species from the fluid medium migrates through the membrane layer.
In still further embodiments of the invention, a timing device comprises a battery, wherein at least a portion of the optical medium between the solid layer and the base actively participates in an electrochemical process resulting in a visual change indicating the passage of a duration of time. In accordance with this embodiment of the invention, the battery is a galvanic cell and the optical medium comprises an electrolyte. A galvanic cell is a battery where reduction and oxidation of species within the battery will occur spontaneously as long as there is a conductive path from a first electrode of the cell to a second electrode of the cell. In operation a material within the electrolyte is plated between the base and the lens, thereby reducing the visibility of the base through the lens. Alternatively, an opaque electrode positioned between the lens and the base is depleted, thereby increasing the visibility of the base through the lens.
In still further embodiments of the invention, the battery is an electrolytic cell. An electrolytic cell requires a current from another battery, or other current source to drive the reduction and oxidation of species within the battery. In accordance with this embodiment, a current from an external battery or current source, flows through the battery and a material within the electrolyte is plated out between the lens and the base, thereby reducing the visibility of the base through the lens. Alternatively, an opaque electrode positioned between the lens and the base is depleted, thereby increasing the visibility of the base through the lens.
A timing device, in accordance with the embodiments of the invention, is actuated using any number of different mechanisms or combination of mechanisms. For example, where the timing device is a chemical-based timing device, the timing device is preferably formed in parts, wherein a first part comprises a first reactive region and a second part comprises a second reactive region. To form an activated device, the first part and the second part are brought together and the first reactive region and the second reactive region are held eclipsed and in contact. Alternatively, a chemical-based timing device comprises a membrane or a removable structure separating the reactive regions of the device, wherein the membrane is broken or the structure is removed to activate the device.
Where the timing device is an electrochemical-based timing device, the device is preferably actuated by a switch mechanism that closes a circuit between electrode elements of a galvanic or an electrolytic cell. Alternatively, the device is fabricated in parts as described above, wherein the parts have contact features, which when brought together close a circuit between the electrode elements of a galvanic or an electrolytic cell. An actuator switch, in accordance with further embodiments of the invention, is in electrical communication with a thermosensor, wherein the thermosensor instructs the actuator switch to close a circuit between electrode elements of a galvanic or an electrolytic cell within a range of temperatures.